


Domestic Incident

by pencilguin



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pencilguin/pseuds/pencilguin
Summary: Something went wrong with the laundry, and Paul has to break it to Hugh.





	Domestic Incident

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at the beginning of the month. It's unbeta'd so sorry in advance for any mistakes.   
> Title sponsored by Starfleet_Louvelune.

“Um.”

Paul could feel the drops of sweat slowly materializing on his forehead. This was bad. Capital “B” Bad. Hugh was going to be heartbroken. Or really, really upset. Possibly both.

_Honesty, remember?_ he told himself. _The only way relationships work._

He cleared his throat and raised his voice.

“Hugh? Honey? Can you come in here for a second?”

“What’s up, babe?” Hugh asked, peeking his head into the bathroom, where Paul was still crouching in front of the washing machine.

“Um. Please don’t be mad, okay? But I messed up.”

“What?” Hugh said, leaning against the doorframe and examining Paul’s face curiously. “What did you do?”

Paul made a pained expression, then took a deep breath and held up the piece of fabric in his hands: Hugh’s favorite red sweater, still damp and wrinkly from washing … now looking about the right size to fit his eight-year-old niece.

A second passed between them in stunned silence. Then Hugh burst into laughter.

“Wow. That’s cute.”

Paul slowly lowered the sweater while staring at him doubled over and still laughing.

“You … you’re not mad?”

“Honey, how can I be mad at you when you’re nice enough to do my laundry for me?”

And he was smiling. Paul fell in love with him all over again for about the fifty-millionth time.

“I wanna try it on.”

“You _what_? That’s gonna look ridiculous.”

“I know,” Hugh responded with the widest grin.

Paul stood up and handed him the sweater and he walked over into the bedroom where he threw his current shirt onto the bed. When he reappeared in the doorframe of the bathroom, it was Paul’s turn to laugh.

“ _Wow._ It looks even more ridiculous than I imagined.”

Hugh was fidgeting with the hem of the sweater, but trying to pull it down was a lost battle. The entire thing looked uncomfortably tight, sleeves just barely covering his elbows, and leaving his impressive abs entirely exposed. Paul tilted his head a little and grinned.

“Nice view, though.”

“Could be worse, I guess. I’m still gonna miss the old size, though.”

“You can still wear it at home if you want to, you know. Just maybe not when there are other people around. I’d like to keep this—” Paul gestured at his torso— “all to myself.”

He leaned in to pull Hugh close and steal a kiss, but jumped back with a squeal.

“Ew! It’s still wet!”

Hugh laughed warmly.

“Of course it is. You just pulled it out of the washer.”

“Then you better take it off again before you catch a cold.”

Hugh reached out for his arm and pulled him back in.

“Maybe you can help me with that.”


End file.
